1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet music creation method and image processing system and, more particularly, to a sheet music creation method and image processing system for analyzing image data of sheet music input from an image input device such as a scanner or multifunctional peripheral, and changing the layout of the sheet music in accordance with the analysis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
As low-cost scanner devices become available, an original can be easily scanned and converted into digital data even at home. Inkjet printers as printing apparatuses have been developed, and even a multifunctional peripheral called a multi-function printer capable of not only printing an image, but also scanning an image becomes popular. The user can use a scanner device and printer device to easily copy his originals and contents at home.
An example of contents which improve user's convenience when copied is “sheet music”. In general, the user purchases sheet music as a book. However, it impairs user's convenience to set sheet music purchased as a book directly on a music stand. For example, when the user sets sheet music of many pages directly on a music stand to see a desired page, he must forcibly open the sheet music, damaging the sheet music. To prevent this, a music stand devised to fix sheet music at a desired page is also commercially available. However, such a music stand makes it difficult to turn a page. It is generally cumbersome to turn a page of sheet music during the performance. This work is very troublesome especially during the performance of a musical instrument using both hands, such as the piano.
During the music lesson of the piano or the like, the teacher often writes an instruction directly on sheet music. It is popular to copy sheet music and keep the original clean.
When editing and distributing sheet music of a composition by a user or when editing music composed in response to user's request and distributing it as sheet music, various editing operations are required. For this purpose, a technique for, for example, editing sheet music is disclosed.
Conventionally, when editing sheet music, the player finds out from it a portion where he can easily turn a page, and edits the sheet music so that he can turn a page at this portion. However, according to this sheet music editing method, the player sometimes wrongly edits sheet music. A long time is taken to create new sheet music. To prevent this, the following technique is disclosed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-177745 discloses an image processing apparatus which allows the user to set a page feed sign at a desired position in digital data of sheet music, and turn a page upon recognizing the sign. This image processing apparatus allows turning a page in accordance with the level of the performance technique of a player or his preference. Japanese Patent Registration No. 3801939 discloses an image processing apparatus which turns a page by determining, as a break of sheet music, a position at which a predetermined number of specific characters or signs continue. This image processing apparatus can automatically turn a page.